daviddizors_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Melody yells at Naveen
One Saturday afternoon, Melody decided to make a milkshake. So she went into the kitchen and got out a blender, some peach ice cream, milk, peach yogurt, peaches, honey, and then some. As soon as Melody was about to make the milkshake, her father Naveen came downstairs and poked his head in the kitchen while having a mug of hot coffee. "Melody?" he said, "I need you to get out of the kitchen right now." "I'M NOT IN IT!!!!!!!" Melody yelled. Naveen did not like her tone of voice. "Excuse me, young lady! What are you-" "EXCUSE ME!!!!!!!" Melody cut him off. "What are you doing?" "Making a peach milkshake." Melody said. "You don't have permission to use the blender," Naveen told her. "You need to get out of the kitchen, or you will not be going out for pizza with Jim today." Melody threw her arms up in frustration. "Oh my god, what the freezer is wrong with you?" It was then that Naveen made up his mind. "You will not go out for pizza with Jim today." he said. "Ok, I'm gonna make some rainbow sherbet now." Melody said. "No," said Naveen. "Now you're gonna go sit on the couch." Melody shook her head. "No, I'm not." she argued. "Yes, you are." "No, I'm not." "I want you out of the kitchen!" commanded Naveen. Since Melody refused to listen, Naveen dragged her out of the kitchen, making her drop the kitchen utensils and took her to the couch. "Get away from me!" she snapped. After Naveen placed Melody on the couch, she kicked him. "I'm not even your daughter!" "Do-You don't kick me; that is not nice." Naveen said to Melody. She just stuck her tongue out at him. Melody decided to get up from the couch, walk over to one of her brothers, Skippy Squirrel, and squeeze him. "Melody?" Naveen called. "What?!" "If Skippy doesn't like it, let him go." "I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING!!!!!!!" Melody screamed. But Skippy just toddled on the floor anyway. Then she walked to the rules chart and took it down. "You don't wanna make a sandwich, that's fine." said Naveen. "Mickey, Tipo, Iago, Buster, Skippy, and Olivia are nothing but hunks of junk!" Melody muttered to herself, as she stomped up the stairs. Naveen walked over to her. "Melody?" "I wanna go out for pizza with Jim." She tossed the rules chart down the stairs, sending it to tumble, and got dressed. "Tough!" said Naveen, "You shouldn't have made a milkshake without asking first." Melody (now dressed in a casual yellow dress with short, puffy sleeves, a matching bow in her ponytail, and matching pumps) angrily walked down the stairs, carrying an orange shoulder bag. "I'm going out for pizza with Jim no matter what people say." she said. Naveen noticed the rules chart lying on the floor. "Melody." But it was too late. Melody had left the house without asking Naveen! At Uno Chicago Grill, Jim Hawkins was waiting for Melody. They ordered some pepperoni pizza and two glasses of root beer. Jim and Melody ate and drank their food and drink. Category:Fan Fiction Category:X Yells At Her Father Category:Yelling At Somebody